This invention relates to a ladder leveling accessory which may be attached to a ladder to level and stabilize the ladder when positioned on a non-level ground surface.
There is a substantial amount of prior art directed towards attachments for a ladder, such as an extension ladder, for permitting use on uneven or unleveled surfaces.
Just a few examples of the prior art are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,352; 4,423,797; 4,683,982; 4,766,976; 4,802,471; 4,336,331; 5,174,412; 5,273,133; 5,325,936; 5,507,364; 5,526,898 and 5,619,222. This listing is not meant to be comprehensive of all ladder leveling devices, but merely exemplary of the prior art. For example, there are a substantial number of others of earlier dates referenced in these patents. Each of the known devices provides an extension member to be placed on the end of one or both legs of the ladder to permit two points of contact with the ground surface so that the steps or rungs of the ladder are disposed substantially horizontally. Many of these prior art apparatus are relatively expensive complicated devices. Examples of such are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,976; 5,174,412; 5,526,898 and 5,707,364. Others have slidable members connectable to at least one of he legs and secured thereto by various locking means once the steps or rungs are in the horizontal position. In many cases, this proves to be difficult and may involve trial and error since extension ladders may be relatively heavy.